Tenebrae, The
The Tenebrae are a warband of Chaos Space Marines of unknown origin, Founding and allegiance. Very little is known about the Tenebrae in current Imperial records other than that they fell to the service of Chaos in the centuries following the end of the Horus Heresy and that they are the rare band of Heretic Astartes that still maintains several Fellblades in active service. Warband History Notable Campaigns *'The Hour of Shadow (118.M33)' - After the Chapter Master of the Black Wings is murdered during the world of Lorin Alpha's Hour of Shadow, the Chapter chases a band of Tenebrae Heretic Astartes into the Veiled Region. Three standard centuries later, a single damaged Astartes Strike Cruiser returns bearing only a handful of survivors. They will speak with none save the agents of the Inquisition's Ordo Malleus and swear an oath of vendetta against The Tenebrae. *'The Death of the Witching Moon (013.M41)' - The Forge Moon of Keziah, in the strategically vital Agathon System, fell into an unnatural eclipse when its population is driven to murder and madness in an endless night of horror. The dread forces of The Tenebrae and the Company of Misery reign as dark kings amid the nightmare, and the baleful light of the "Witching Moon" that Keziah has become spreads calamity and Warp-tainted phenomena wherever it now falls, threatening the entire star system. The first Imperial attacks by the Astra Militarum, squadrons from Battlefleet Ultima and the Inquisition are hurled back in tatters by the madness of the black light and the Warp-fuelled savagery of the defenders. It is only by the unexpected arrival of the Charnel Guard Chapter, accompanied by a sacred band from the Adepta Sororitas' Order of the Black Sepulchre bearing the holy relic known as the Book of Tears before them, that the imminent loss of tens of billions of lives on Agathon Prime is prevented, and the insanity-inducing radiance of the Witching Moon is held back. The Charnel Guard lead a fresh assault as further Adeptus Astartes forces, including the Iron Hands, Storm Lords and Angels Porphyr, and Adeptus Mechanicus reinforcements arrive, fighting a brutal battle of tank and gunship clashes across the soaring metal canyons which crease the moon's surface and chamber-by-chamber Zone Mortalis actions to purge Keziah of the shadow that has befallen it. The Traitor Marines inflict fearful losses on their besiegers before they are driven into the deeper darkness of the Warp. In the wake of their retreat, all life is purged from Keziah before it is given back to the hands of the Machine Cult for tech-exorcism and eventual reclamation. Warband Appearance Warband Colours The warband colours of The Tenebrae are unknown in current Imperial records. Warband Badge The warband badge of The Tenebrae are unknown in current Imperial records. Sources *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Chaos Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pg. 50 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two (Second Edition) - War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes'', pg. 17 *''Imperial Armour Volume Thirteen - War Machines of the Lost and the Damned'', pg. 58 Gallery Tenebrae Relic Sicaran Tank.jpg|A Chaos Relic Sicaran Battle Tank of the Tenebrae Renegade warband; this vehicle, the Suspira Mortis, is believed to have taken part in the silencing of the fourteen beacon-worlds of the Argentus Sub-sector Category:T Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding